Trois voeux
by Eddy.B
Summary: Un jour, une lampe, trois vœux, une vie brisée et tout ce que désirait Harry se réalise. Mais si ce qu'il souhaitait ne lui apportait pas que du bonheur ? Premier Drabble /!\
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Un jour, une lampe, trois vœux, une vie brisée et tout ce que désirait Harry se réalise. Mais si ce qu'il souhaitait ne lui apportait pas que du bonheur ?

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à moi le reste à J.K.R.

Note de moi : Cette histoire ne suis pas entièrement l'histoire originale, mais Harry est bien un sorcier. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une lampe dans un jardin.**

« Garçon, va désherber le jardin. » grinça la voix de Pétunia Dursley.

Harry soupira, son livre de Merlin l'enchanteur caché sous son oreiller il sortit du placard. Sa tante lui lança un regard méprisant face à son accoutrement.

Il ne fit que hausser les épaules et prit ses instruments dans le garage. Le soleil lui tapant sur la tête il commença son travail.

Une heure après un 'cling' le fit stopper. Curieux il déterra doucement l'objet.

C'était une lampe.

Et si elle était magique ?

* * *

Si vous aviez trois vœux quels seraient ils ? :) Premier drabble, je tente de faire 100 mots mais c'est difficile surtout pour faire passer l'essentiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à moi le reste à J.K.R.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Que faire ?**

La lampe était toujours posée en évidence. Elle brillait légèrement et Harry la contemplait les bras croisés sur son matelas.

Que faire ?

Une semaine s'était écoulée et il ne l'avait toujours pas touché. Recouverte de boue, elle salissait un peu son étagère.

Sa tante le tuerait probablement si elle le découvrait.

Il regarda encore une fois son livre de Merlin, un peu corné et abimé. Puis frotta l'objet... et sursauta quand une voix en sortit.

« Que puis je faire pour vous ? »

* * *

Ah ! Il découvre enfin que la magie existe ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Réflexion**

« Mets la table. »

Harry opina de la tête et obtempéra sans discuter, qu'aurait il pu faire d'autre ?

Il attendit dans son coin pendant que les autres mangeait et discutaient bruyamment.

Plongé dans sa réflexion il était sur de trois choses. La première, c'était que la magie existait. La deuxième, c'était que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley le savait. La troisième... c'était qu'ils lui avaient mentit.

La question à se poser maintenant, était jusqu'où ils lui avaient raconté des bobards.

Et ça, il voulait à tous prix le découvrir, et s'il s'avérait que c'était quelque chose d'énorme...

Bah il savait pas encore quoi faire. Ah si ! Il avait la lampe...

* * *

Hop ! Bientôt le premier vœux :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Le monde à Rowling le reste à bibi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une tentative ratée**

« La magie ? » hurla la tante Pétunia « Ça n'existe pas ! Où as tu entendu des sornettes pareilles ? »

« Mais tante Pétunia et si c'était vrai, il m'arrive souvent des choses étranges. Et mes parents ? Vous ne me dîtes jamais rien sur eux ! Je sais que tu mens ! »

« Dans ta chambre, privé de déjeuner pendant une semaine ! »

Harry ravala sa colère et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa 'chambre'. Il s'abattit sur son matelas et resta silencieux, tentant de se calmer.

Sa tante mentait, il le savait, il en était certain maintenant.

Mais devait il utiliser un vœux pour connaître la vérité ?

* * *

C'est pour bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.R. Sauf l'histoire.

 **Chapitre 5 : La lettre surprise**

Harry alla ramasser le courrier, son cousin ne voulant pas le faire. Il le fusilla discrètement du regard, c'était vraiment pénible de toujours se rabaisser.

Il lut tranquillement ce qu'elles voulaient et fut surpris lorsque l'une d'elles s'adressa à lui.

« Papa, papa ! Il a une lettre ! » cria Dudley avant même qu'il eut le temps de décacheter la lettre, la lui arrachant des mains.

« Mais non voyons Dudley, qui voudrait s'adresser à lui- »

Le petit brun regarda d'un air neutre la réaction disproportionnée de son oncle.

« Dans ton placard ! » ragea le bonhomme en devenant rouge.

Harry sortit sans demander son reste, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il aurait des réponses.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Toujours la même.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Déménagement.**

Jour après jour, les lettres affluaient. L'oncle Vernon les brûlait et Harry regardait ce manège ce répéter d'un air impassible.

Cependant, un dimanche rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Harry pouvait presque compter le nombre de fois où son oncle avait vraiment pété un boulon. Ce jour là, un chiffre en plus vint s'ajouter à son compte.

« On va partir sur une île ! Loin ! Très loin ! » hurla l'énorme tas alors que des centaines de lettres se déversaient dans la maison.

Il ne laissa encore une fois rien paraître, et rentra dans son placard pour ranger sa lampe.

* * *

Je trouve Harry découragé pas vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

Disclaimer : Rowling ce monde t'appartient...

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Minuit et un géant.**

Alors c'était ça ? Moi, Harry Potter était un sorcier.

Mes parents n'étaient finalement pas morts dans un accident mais à cause d'un assassinat.

Peut être qu'il devrait remercier le géant pour avoir brisé ces mensonges... Ou peut être pas ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans ce mensonge et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il n'était pas juste Harry. Il avait un poids sur le cœur.

Son vœux était tout trouvé.

« _Je souhaite savoir quand on me ment_. » murmura le petit garçon.

Un trait apparu sur la lampe, personne ne le remarqua.

* * *

Alors, vous pensez qu'il a fait le bon vœux ?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : J.K.R.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Visite sur le chemin de traverse.**

Harry était sur le chemin de Traverse. En un seul mot... Magnifique. Tous ces mouvements et personnes qui allaient et venaient laissaient derrière eux une tonne de magie.

Le sorcier frissonna, enfin chez lui... Malgré ça il eut un sourire tordu. Une question ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête.

Pourquoi si ses parents étaient sorciers il se retrouvait à vivre chez des moldus au lieu d'ici ?

Son attention fut distraite et il oublia rapidement ses interrogations.

« J'te laisse chez Ollivander Harry, j'ai un truc à m'occuper. » fit Hagrid en lui faisant un sourire niais.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : J.K.R.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Retour à la prison.**

Une baguette, des livres, un hiboux, des chaudrons, des parchemins... Rien qu'à lui. D'où lui venait l'argent ? Du monticule d'or que ses géniteurs lui avaient laissé. Heureusement que les Dursley n'en savaient rien.

Un pur bonheur. Soupire. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'étaient qu'ils lui donnaient moins de corvées.

« Garçon, vient ranger la vaisselle ! »

Et voilà que sa petite bulle merveilleuse volait en éclat. Mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser cinq secondes tranquille ?

A croire que sa chère tante ne pouvait pas se passer de lui !

Aller Harry, encore un peu et Poudlard est à toi !

* * *

J'ai oublié de poster hier, donc aujourd'hui vous en aurez deux x)


	10. Chapter 10

**Toujours la même : J.K.R.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Voie 9 ¾**

Étrange. C'était le mot qui lui venait quand il voyait des gens habillés bizarrement se tasser devant un mur.

« Pitié dites pas que c'est des sorciers... Et ils veulent se fondre dans la masse... » gémit Harry en les voyant discuter avec animation.

Il se secoua et décida de traverser le mur magique, rien ne l'étonnait à ce stade. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas pensé à interroger Hagrid sur le passage. Puis décidant qu'il n'était pas à ce point idiot, il regarda les personnes présentes.

Trois garçons, une fille et cinq adultes. Il était venu en avance, pas grave, il aurait plus de place.

* * *

Voilà, à la prochaine. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à Lolita et Matsuyama d'avoir été les premières à m'avoir laissé une review !

 **Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Un zoo dans un compartiment.**

Le train finit par démarrer, Alléluia !

Harry se plongea dans sa lecture, livre de potion deuxième année, il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Mais surtout la magie, en même temps c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

On l'interrompit plusieurs fois ce qui l'irrita. D'abord une belette mythomane, ensuite un castor scientifique avec un mouton joufflu et pour finir une fouine arrogante.

Quand elle entra il en eut ma claque.

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini Oui ?! » et il sortit pour aller se réfugier près des toilettes et lire en paix.

* * *

Perso ça m'a fait rire de décrire les personnes comme des animaux. En même temps ils y ressemblent pas mal... Donc attendez vous à quelques comparaisons foireuses de ce genre dans des chapitres à venir ! :p


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée du retard j'ai pas pu poster avant.. ^^'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Première impression.**

Harry fut contraint de revenir, mais une fois changé (le sorcier était content, il avait des habits à lui et pas les vieux de Dudley) il descendit rapidement du train et se réfugia près de Hagrid.

Le chemin pour aller au lac fut rapide, le ventre de Harry se serra lorsqu'il vit les embarcations... Pour éviter de faire un petit coucou au calamar il s'assit dans la barque la plus calme.

Il se retrouva donc avec un certain Zabini, Bones et le joufflu.

Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur eux... mais sur le magnifique édifice qui se dressait devant lui.

* * *

Bon les prochains chap vont être une suite rapide de ce qu'il voit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : J.K.R.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Un Zoo le retour.**

Harry assimila ce que venait de dire la prof'. Quatre maisons, ok. Passer toute sa scolarité dans l'une d'elles, ok. Mais comment on était choisi ? Mince !

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter un troll, son angoisse fut déviée par le mouton joufflu, Neville.

« Trevor ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant près des marches pour prendre son crapaud. « Désolé. » lâcha-t-il timidement devant le regard perçant de la prof'.

Les immenses portes s'ouvrirent, et il sut, qu'à partir de maintenant jamais rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

Encore un et je vous laisse ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : J.K.R.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Un joli feu d'artifice.**

Le plafond était magnifique, c'était certain. Un énorme soupire collectif emplit la salle quand la promotion de première remarqua que c'était un objet qui les répartirait.

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il entendit la voix grinçante de l'objet. Lorsque la chanson se termina, elle fit place à la répartition.

A chaque nouvelle tête répartie, un petit feu d'artifice se déclenchait, amusant la salle. Quelques regards convergèrent vers deux têtes rousses qui souriaient d'un air innocent.

« Potter, Harry ! » Et ces mêmes regards commencèrent à le fixer avec une trop grande curiosité...

Gloups, finalement être le Survivant n'allait pas lui apporter que des avantages...

* * *

C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! A demain !


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis un peu vulgaire dans ce chap, je m'en excuse d'avance ^^

Disclaimer : J.K.R.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Maison incohérentes.**

Les regards noirs et les chuchotis sur son passage, commençaient doucement mais surement à l'agacer. Et un Harry énervé et qui adorait renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce, ce n'était jamais bon pour son entourage.

Et tout ça à cause de quoi ?

 _Car leur sauveur avait eu le culot d'atterrir à Serpentard,_ pensa amèrement le garçon.

Et lui qui avait imaginé qu'on l'accepterait pour ce qu'il était. Foutues illusions !

Ah ! Et où était la solidarité entre serpents dont sa maison était si fière ? C'était se foutre de la gueule des gens !

Harry soupira, ça ne le mènerait à rien de ruminer ainsi. Il était un Serpentard, il devait agir en tant que tel... Aïe, les sortilèges commençaient à pleuvoir.

* * *

Je préviens, le chapitre 20 est un bonus, il est officiellement en court d'écriture même si officieusement il est terminé mais pas corrigé. Y aurait il une bêta pour ce chapitre ? Prévenez moi par mp si vous pensez qu'une bêta quelconque pourrait le corriger. Je cherche de mon côté mais j'ai du mal à trouver :/

Enfin bref, Harry ne se laissera pas faire pendant encore longtemps... Préparez vous à un retournement de situation !


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : J.K.R.**

 **Note de moi : Je ne pourrais pas poster dans les jours à venir pour plusieurs raison. Déjà je dois réviser pour passer mes oraux, et ensuite le chap 20 n'est tjr pas terminé. Je m'en excuse donc en avance .w. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Potion.**

Après le matou, voilà que Harry se retrouvait avec une chauve-souris hargneuse sur le dos.

Mais qu'avait il fait au bon Dieu pour avoir une telle poisse ?

« Monsieur Potter... » susurra son prof' « Je suis affreusement déçu... mais il fallait s'y attendre surtout quand l'on sait qui était votre père. »

Ah... Donc Rogue connaissait son père. Harry enregistra l'information tout en gardant un regard limite blasé, Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

« 1 point au moins pour Serpentard. »

Ce qu'il trouvait le plus injuste, était qu'il avait parfaitement répondu aux questions. Rogue s'était contenté de l'ignorer en poursuivant son interrogatoire.

C'était quoi la devise de Poudlard déjà ? ... "Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort."

* * *

J'adore la devise !


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : J.K.R.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Qui a dit que les serpents n'étaient pas charmants ?**

« Potter vient avec nous, tu n'as rien à faire chez eux. » déclara un rouquin avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ronald Weasley je présume ? » sourit doucement Harry en ramassant ses affaires de sortilèges. « Pourquoi devrais je venir avec vous ? »

Ron sembla interloqué.

« Mais tu es notre sauveur, qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec des futurs mangemorts ? »

Le regard de Harry se ternit, certes, ses camarades n'était pas des gentils mais ils faisaient parti de la même maison. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui c'est vrai que se ne sont que de sales mangemorts. » Ron acquiesça soulagé. « Mais je préfère de loin leur compagnie que celle de gens qui critiquent sans savoir. Merci mais non merci. »

* * *

Question hors sujet : Qui pense que le soi-disant tome sur le fils de Harry Potter sera bien ? (si tome il y a) Perso je suis sceptique.

Bisous !


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: JKR

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Les gryffons version serpents.**

Pour l'instant, Harry s'en sortait bien. Il avait rattrapé son retard, avait un comportement correct et était même apprécié des profs... sauf d'un.

Et aujourd'hui les conséquences s'en faisaient ressentir et le dicton « chacun pour sa pomme » allait s'appliquer à lui.

La salle commune des Serpents habituellement vide, était pour une fois bien remplie. Même les préfets s'étaient donnés la peine de venir, ô joie ! Harry serra les poings mais son courage disparu bien vite face à cette haine oppressante.

L'un d'eux s'avança, la fouine... Malfoy.

« Écoute moi bien Potter. La prochaine fois que le professeur Rogue nous enlève des points à cause de toi, on te le fera payer au centuple. » un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres des serpentards.

Harry baissa la tête, il était impuissant face à eux. Humilié, encore.

Mais ne disait on pas que la vengeance était un plat qui ce mangeait froid ?

A force de promettre mille et une vengeance, il avait l'impression de tourner en boucle... Il allait devoir passer à l'attaque.

* * *

Désolée de l'absence j'avais mon bac blanc à passer :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : J.K.R.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Vol.**

Finalement tous les trucs qu'on racontait sur les sorciers n'étaient pas faux. En fait la majorité étaient vrais. Dont les balais.

Première tentative... Pas aboutie.

Fallait bien se douter que dans ce genre de cours il y avait de la casse. Bilan : Londubat à l'infirmerie, son rapeletout (objet inutile) dans les mains de Malfoy et Weasley qui essayait de faire son chevalier servant.

« Potter ! Tu dis rien ? » mais pourquoi ce crétin se sentait obligé de le faire intervenir dans cette histoire ? Oui il était en colère, mais c'était pas la meilleure chose à faire que de répondre à Malfoy.

Harry décida alors que tant qu'il y était, il préférait largement se mettre à dos des idiots fonceur que des idiots rusés. Il haussa les épaules... Et depuis les pauvres gryffis se sentant trahis le haïssaient.

Triste vie... Pourquoi m'en veux tu tant ?


End file.
